


Petey Piranha Succeeds A Flying Test

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Mario & Sonic (Video Games), Mario Kart - Fandom, Super Mario Sunshine, Super Smash Brothers, Uncle Grandpa
Genre: Action/Adventure, Baneposting, Baseball, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fire, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Sports, Stupidity, Tennis, Volcanoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petey Piranha can now finally take flight, and never have to worry about repeating the twelfth grade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Petey Piranha yawned as he took a look at his specific 'things to do' list that he had waiting in his red pouch, tilting his head as he was inside the volcanic crater of the Grumble Volcano itself. "Let's see... in order to pass this test, I have to eat someBODY, confront Donkey Kong over what he said, make airplane noises, unleash the battery, explain what I like on my cupcakes, turn off the lights, and save Bowser Junior... while invading two fanfics." He smiled. "Sounds easy!"

"Hold up, Petey, don't you think this would backfire?" Dry Bowser remarked as he was stirring a bowl of chili.

Petey then took the moment to think back. Why? Because it adds depth, context, and filler padding to the story. And because it's funny, kind of.

_"Now remember, Petey, just besure to focus on your test," Arceus stated as he, Petey, and Gruntilda Winkybunion were all playing volleyball on the beach of Delfino Plaza, with them as a team as they were facing up against a bunch of Nokis._

_"Yeah. Don't get distracted," Gruntilda added as she noticed Petey was looking at one of the umbrellas, only to be hit by the volleyball in the face, causing her to slap her forehead. "Like that."_

Snapping back to reality, Petey shook his head. "Nah, as long as people are entertained, then I've done my job!" The mutated piranha plant stated, as he turned around, to see a small speck in the red hot sky. "Huh?"

"Help! My clown car exploded!" Bowser Junior exclaimed as he flailed his arms.

"I'm saving you, junior...!" Petey exclaimed as he saved Bowser Jr. from falling, squinting his nonexistent eyes. "Wait a minute, this was suppose to be the last thing to do!" He then ate Bowser Jr. up, dusting his green big leaves together. "Crisis averted!"

Dry Bowser slapped his boney forehead, which caused the Grumble Volcano to erupt as Petey was now on fire. He was taking his first step into a larger world.

"true, but I wouldn't think that's a good step if he's on fire," Birdo explained while trying to give some bouncing fireballs with eyes a singing performance, watching Petey scream in pain from the flames as he then put them out with his weird brown goop he always liked barfing out.

"Well, that didn't end well," Tiny Kong remarked as she and a few others were sailing on a boat over the red molten magma.

"Does anything end well for Petey?" Toadsworth asked while adjusting his glasses.

"Don't answer that. Just don't." Waluigi stated as he was grooming his mustache.

"Oh, but why? It sounds interesting!" Princess Daisy retorted as she wiggled her hips for no reason, and farted because hey she's gassy.

* * *

Petey's Point 1: Petey loves tennis!

Petey: When I took my test to go flying after having to repeat the twelfth grade, I made sure to practice up on my sports. That's why I tried out tennis!

Petey proceeded to smack some tennis balls into a molten crater that was spewing lava, with the mutated piranha plant hitting one too many into it as a huge sprout of magma emerged and began smacking Petey into the hardened volcanic ground like a tennis ball. R.O.B. and Silver The Hedgehog watched from the distance as they both backed away, only to see Petey triumph by somehow gobbling up the magma mutant, going back to playing some tennis to build up his athletic state.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hmmm... this is the right place, right?" Petey Piranha asked as he stumbled onto a studio set, with the next episode of Space Ghost: Coast to Coast airing. "I wonder if I should have asked for directions..."

_"Directions, smections, just don't get caught," Gruntilda stated to Petey as they and some others were trying to escape from jail at a volcano._

_"You mean like this?" Petey exclaimed as he barfed up a net that got them all caught up in the net._

_"Good going, Petey. You got us captured!" Silver The Hedgehog exclaimed as he used his psychic powers to summon a giant hand of psychic energy as he used it to slap Petey across the face._

_"I predict that this isn't going to end up in our favor," R.O.B. corrected as he raised his metal arms up._

_Suddenly the prisoners were flattened by Arceus, who accidentally fell from a rainy cloud he was resting on._

_"Sorry. I'm drunk." Arceus stated as his eyes were lowered, being unable to get back up despite being a god._

Somehow blinking despite having no eyes to speak of, Petey shrugged as he went about his business, casually walking onto the set just as Space Ghost was conducting his talk show.

"Tacos! Get your fresh tacos here!" Waluigi exclaimed from his meager sized taco stand as Petey just walked right by him, making the lank purple man sad.

"Who's the plant guy?" Zorak asked Moltar as they were having coffee in Moltar's space.

"No idea. Probably came with the monkeys from Donkey Kong Island." Moltar remarked, with them then turning their heads to see Donkey Kong expanding his dong on one of the control panels.

Princess Daisy farted in tight jeans as she then placed her farty butt into Donkey Kong's face, causing his expanded dong to burn up with a fiery passion as he pulled out his coconut gun and fired coconuts everywhere, because if it shoots ya, it's gonna hurt.

Back on the actual set, with Petey watching from the blue curtains while juggling some brown barf he threw up, Space Ghost was watching Tiny Kong fart for him as Uncle Grandpa came crashing through the roof, breaking apart the desk by accident.

"Good... morning." Uncle Grandpa groaned as he creaked his back, feeling exhausted as he shook his head. "Phew, I feel so tired."

"Feel tired?' Space Ghost remarked as he raised his hand, causing Tiny Kong to stop belting out her brassy deep pitched tuba toots from her farting big butt. "You just came out of nowhere."

"No, if I did that, then my pants would be messy." Uncle Grandpa stated as he winked at Tiny Kong.

"Errr..." Tiny Kong remarked, being in her matured modern design as she rubbed the back of her head with her right hand as she turned to Space Ghost. "...can I go back to farting now? I have a couple of wet poots in here..."

"Not know, fart face!" Space Ghost stated as he blasted Tiny Kong with his Destructo Ray, turning to Uncle Grandpa. "Tell me, can you make a fanfic work?"

"I will! For you, big guy!" Uncle Grandpa stated while Baneposting as he whistled, his RV crashing from the ceiling as it crushed Space Ghost. "Whoops. Sorry about that."

"Man, that is a feature length presentation there, just like my expanding dong!" Donkey Kong exclaimed as he pounded his chest several times.

Overhearing this, Petey the mutated piranha plant confronted Donkey Kong over what he said.

"Did you just say what I thought you said?" Petey asked.

"Uhhh... maybe?" Donkey Kong remarked, confused as ever with bananas raining, y'know IN THE BACKGROUND.

To no one's surprise, Petey asked Donkey Kong to sign his name on the flight plan he was carrying with him. Who knows why, cause I sure as hell don't.

"Wait, you didn't even let me sign my name on it!" Bowser Junior exclaimed as he pulled up in his Junior Clown Car with Birdo in tact.

Petey shrugged as he let Bowser Jr. sign, then turned to Birdo, wondering why she was inside the small koopa klown kar with Bowser Jr.

"Oh, I'm trying to teach him how to fly this thing better without crashing it. Kind of like you and your own flight test," Birdo explained as she adjusted her red bow, bloiwing Petey a kiss as she hung on dearly to the copter, with Bowser Jr. piloting it quite crazily as fire suddenly began rising in the studio, causing everyone to run out.

* * *

Petey's Point 2: Petey loves baseball!

Petey: You know, preparing for anything is a hassle. But at least it's not in a castle! Hell, the baseball game I played before I needed to take my flying test was a real doozy...

Petey was stretching as he was trying his best to hit the ball with just his big bare green leaves, having already barely proven himself on the volcanic baseball field of Bowser's Castle, with Dry Bowser doing the pitching as Silver The Hedgehog served umpire, with R.O.B. on second base as the bony skeleton chucked the baseball, Petey using all of his energy to slam the ball high into the sky, only for it to go into outer space and causing it to hit the sun, which made it collide with the earth and cause fire everywhere. Petey emerged out of the flames as he transformed into the fiery Dino Piranha, somehow spawning a tail as his red polka dot underwear burnt off, with Dry Bowser slowly rising his bony head out of the magma, glaring at Petey.


	3. Chapter 3

"And that was Open Your Heart by Crush40, people!" the DJ of channel SuperMall64, Jet the Hawk, said into the microphone. "Coming up, we have "Seaside Hill Zone" and "Conquest Ablaze", followed by an interview with R.O.B., who will be expressing his opinions on the supposed fanfic barrier breaking, with our very own Ridley! Right after this five minute break."

"Jeeze louise, it's a wonder I don't go insane," Petey Piranha remarked as he was still on his epic quest to save Camelot... which was part of his flight plan I just filled with the agency that lists me, my men, Dr. Pavel here, but only one of you!

"What is he doing?" A gassy red Shy Girl asked her boyfriend as she was burping and farting simultaneously.

"He's... making airplane noises?" The red Shy Guy commented as he squinted his eye holes, with Petey beginning to do just that, making airplane noises.

"It's time to unleash the battery!" Petey remarked as he clapped his big leafy hands together.

"What battery?" Dry Bowser asked, for he was putting up various posters up and down and all around the mall.

"This one!" Petey then pulled out a huge pack of double A batteries out of his mouth, proceeding to place them down as he then set them on fire, which caused the entire mall to collapse on itself.

Petey emerged from the flames, seeing a bunch of his friends look at him oddly as he gulped.

"Way to go, Petey!" Bowser Junior exclaimed as he gave the mutated Piranha Plant a thumbs up with his Junior Klown Kar.

Yoshi gasped so hard that he exploded, y'know IN THE BATHROOM. Princess Daisy and Tiny Kong were in a farting battle with each other while Waluigi tried to get people into his Bridal Boutique, with Silver The Hedgehog rushing in to help the burning people using his psychic power while R.O.B. used one of the FLUDD units to blast the flames with a large amount of water.

"What makes you think of this predicament?" Arceus asked the others that overlooked this from the clouds, having seen the entire mall explode.

"I think that I need a new scarf." Gruntilda pointed out as she noticed her own scarf was starting to thin out. "It's not looking quite good for me."

"You're more concerned about a scarf than Petey's well being?" Dry Bowser stated as he was practicing his tennis skills on various baseballs fired at him, with the warty green witch shrugging in response.

* * *

Petey's Point 3: Petey loves tea!

Petey: I guess you can just call me Petea! Because who doesn't like drinking delicate tea after a good ball game...

Petey drank as much tea as possible to keep him juiced up for his tennis game, which he then used to carry himself all the way over for his baseball game, both games taking place on the volcanic planet of Mustafar, which was quite far and had hidden molten containers of mustard. Petey was quite the charmer, as a result of his tea enhanced performance. All of the gals who watched this wanted Petey, but he had fulfilled his duty that day, and boarded his motorcycle to ride off into the setting sun, wailing as he rode. All the females bit their lower lips in list, but they knew they couldn't have him.

_Nobody could._


	4. Chapter 4

Petey Piranha looked at a bunch of cupcakes that Princess Daisy, Waluigi, and Tiny Kong all made at the Ribbon Road, with Toadsworth strolling around the table.

"Hmmm... these are all good," Petey remarked as he took a good look at the cupcake, looking up at the three cupcake makers. "You know what I like on my cupcakes?"

"Uhhh... sprinkles?" Daisy remarked as she blew up some confetti.

"No," Petey stated as he turned his head around.

"Milk and cookies?" Tiny remarked as she pulled out a glass of milk and a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"I ain't Santa," Petey calmly retorted.

"How about a brain?" Waluigi remarked with a snarky tone.

"TURN OFF THAT LIGHT!!" Petey barked as things got brighter for some reason.

It was then that things became dark, with Petey eating up all the cupcakes as he barfed out a rainbow, riding on it as he formed a rainbow road circling up and down and all around the Ribbon Road, chucking ribbons out of his red underwear.

"Does he ever stop?" Toadsworth asked Dry Bowser as the old man tried getting the rainbow colors off of him.

"Nope. Once he starts, he just doesn't stop." Dry Bowser sighed as he folded his boney arms in disappointment, being completely covered in rainbow colors.

* * *

Petey's Point 4: Petey

Petey: You know, driving kind of is like flying. In a sense, I suppose.

Petey


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh cool, a guitar!" Petey Piranha exclaimed as he began playing a red and white guitar he found outside a gym, heading inside as he wondered what was going on.

Uncle Grandpa groaned as he opened his eyes. "Uhhh... where am I?"

"Why, you're in the boxing ring, son!" Doc Louis exclaimed as he was eating a chocolate bar, with them and the others in an empty gym. "Want some?"

"No thanks. I like peanut butter better." Uncle Grandpa stated as he stood up, taking a look around as he took off his head. "Say, how come there isn't an audience around here?"

"Yo, Uncle G, we're right here!" Pizza Steve exclaimed as he waved his arms, with Mr. Gus taking a sip of some Diet Pepsi.

"You go, Uncle Grandpa." Mr. Gus dryly stated as he went back to sipping his Diet Coca-Cola. Who cares about the specifics, they're the same damn thing.

"Well... okay..." Uncle Grandpa stated, only to be punched in the gut by Little Mac. "Good Morning!"

"Ooh, that's how you do it, Mac baby!' Doc Louis exclaimed as he was pumping both of his arms in the air.

Giant Realistic Flying Tiger roared as she splashed some water on Uncle Grandpa's face, which prompted him to get right back up as he punched Little Mac in the face, with a Big Mac from McDonald's.

"Yeah! Not so tough now, huh?" Uncle Grandpa stated triumphantly as he stood proudly over Little Mac, who was knocked out cold.

Everyone was silent as Uncle Grandpa realized that Little Mac wasn't making any noise, making him worry. "Uhh... kid, you might wanna get back up now."

"Did you just punch out Little Mac?" Petey remarked in shock, which caused everyone to gasp in surprise.


End file.
